bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Raids
Raids are unlocked once the player has completed the zone Lakehaven. When raiding, the player must form a team of him or herself and 4 others with the option to choose familiars, friends, and/or those in the player's guild. The team of 5 must navigate through a dungeon fighting pairs of difficult enemies before reaching and defeating the final raid boss. Shards In order to go raiding, the player must use shards ( ). Raids require the use of one raid shard per run. Shards regenerate at a rate of one shard every two hours. The maximum is four shards. To increase this, upgrade your guild perks. Astaroth's Awakening Astaroth's Awakening is the 1st raid which was added in the 10/2/2016 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Lakehaven. The dark lord Astaroth is attacking the realm. Gather your best fighters and join in for some epic fights, new familiars, and awesome loot. Unique Enemies: Astaroth (Boss), Olxa (Legendary), Shade, Squib, and Ragnar. Dialogue *'Unlock' ** Grampz: The legend of Astaroth is true! We need your help to defeat the Dark Lord. ** Player: ... ** Nikko: Keep your eyes peeled, that realm contains very powerful loot. ** Brenne: The Dark Caverns ain't no cake walk. You're gonna need to bring some extra help. *'Boss' ** Astaroth: Ignorant fool! You think you can defeat ME!?! ** Player: ... ** Astaroth: The power of darkness will consume your soul! *'Olxa' ** Olxa: Orga burxa murgaburgh blarga argabargh!! Hyper Dimension The Hyper Dimension is the 2nd raid which was added in the 12/22/2016 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Ashvale. Unique Enemies: Kaleido (Boss), Mimzy (Legendary), Driffin, Oevor, and Violace. Dialogue *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile: EGAD! You are here, PERFECT! ... My latest invention, the BubbleOscillator, has ripped a hole into ANOTHER DIMENSION! **Player: ... **Prof. Haile: I need you to get in there and close it before we are all *GASP*, DOOMED *'Boss' **Kaleido: I am KALEIDOOOOOOOO! The guardian of this dimension! **Player: ... **Kaleido: No puny mortal has ever dared to step foot in my dimension before. Your power is truly impressive! **Player: ... **Kaleido: FINALLY!! A true challenge awaits me. *'Mimzy' **Mimzy: Hehehe, this treasure is mine!! Woodbeard's Booty The Woodbeard’s Booty is the 3rd raid which was added in the 6/30/2017 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Aramore. Unique eemies: Capt. Woodbeard (boss), Bully (legendary), Bargz, Krackers, and Jack Dialogue *'Unlock' **Derwin: The Woodbeard sailed in without warning, PAY ATTENTION young hero, this story not boring! **Derwin: He is here to destroy and pillage our land, with a beard made of wood and cutlass in hand. **Derwin: Do us all a great pleasure, defeat him and loot all of his Legendary Treasure!! *'Boss' **Capt. Woodbeard: Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! Who is this skallywag who has stumbled on my galleon? **Player: ... **Capt.Woodbeard: Shiver me timbers! Ye be covered in my Booty that belong to me! Avast ye! Prepare to dance! A Haile of a Mistake A Haile of a Mistake is the 4th raid which was added 10/27/2017 update and is unlocked for players who have completed Morgoroth. Unique Enemies: XL-Ombis 400 (Boss), X4-Gombo (Legendary), J3-17, RoboMax - 6000, and Duobomz Dialogue *'Unlock' **Prof. Haile: Oof. Ugh! EEk!!! Oh! YOU'RE HERE!? Perfect. Ok ok ok... sooo there's a slight issue with my latest invention. **Prof. Haile: The Wonderful TransGizmo TimeSpace O-pacitor, it ripped a hole in spacetime!! I've seen the future! **Player: ... **Prof. Haile: It's about your ki... I mean uh, THE FUTURE HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY ROMBOZ! I need you to get in there. Save the future!! *'Boss' **XL-Ombis 400: urrrr EEEE urrr NNNGGGG CRRRRcrrrr KEEEEEEE grrr nnnnnng **Player: ... **XL-Ombis 400: EEEERRRKKKKKK URRRRRRR KEEERRRCCHHHHHHHZZZZZ GRRR NNNNNGG Zol's Labyrinth Zol's Labyrinth is the 5th raid which was added in the 4/6/2018 update is unlocked for players who have completed Cambora. Unique Enemies: Zol (Boss), Svirnan (Legendary), Xandaire, Gelvins Dialogue *'Unlock' **Derwin: The legends are true and it has be foretold. There is a dungeon that is only for the bold! **Derwin: The ancient Zol has re-appeared with a labyrinth that has long be feared. **Derwin: Help us hero and keep this town cleared, Raise your weapon and explore the labyrinth of the feared!! *'Boss' **Zol: EVILA HTNIRYBAL YM FO TUO TI EDAM SAH ENO ON SRAEY FO SDNASUOHT ROF **Player: ... **Zol: ENVIVRUS OT SEKAT TI TAHW EVAH UOY FI EES DNA SDNEIRF RUOY REHTAG *'Svirnan' **Svirnan: WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB fr:Raids Category:Gameplay